Palace désenchanté
by Castalie
Summary: Il y a des occasions qui ne trompent pas, des offres qui ne se refusent pas, et des rêves qui ne se réalisent pas. Quoi de mieux pour détruire des vies, que deux personnes du Capitol complotant, un verre d'alcool à la main, dans une soirée qui bat son pleins?


_"C'est une impression d'absolue perfection. L'impression que tout se trouvait à son plus haut niveau, les lumières n'éclairaient que les femmes fidèles et des hommes valeureux, les pianos ne jouaient que des mélodies idéales, et les jeunes lèvres qui les interprétaient ne s'adressaient qu'à des cœurs heureux. C'était donc un devoir, pour tous ces beaux visages, d'avoir l'air parfaitement euphoriques." -Francis Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

La pleine lune brillait dans un ciel noir sans nuage -ni même étoiles. Toute seule, régnant sur son univers, elle reflétait même dans la mer qui s'étendait infiniment sur la côté du continent.  
Effie, elle, était sur le ponton, au dessus de cette même mer. Derrière elle, le bruit sourd et indistinct d'une fête qui battait son plein. Les tambours, les cris, les rires, les tintements du cristal, la musique, les confettis s'entassaient dans l'immense palace dont elle venait de sortir. Une foule immense, presque aussi grande que puisse l'être Panem, s'était déplacée dans cette demeure, sans aucune raison ni invitation. C'était juste une célébration. Que fêtait-on ? Rien. Le manque de rien, plus précisément. L'on venait profiter de l'abondance, du boom des cultures et de la richesse, de l'argent, des plaisirs peu orthodoxes, de l'ivresse de la boisson et de l'argent. Vraisemblablement, c'était un fourmillement d'âmes errantes et s'extasiant qui s'amassaient dans un espace clos -ou presque. La fête s'étendait jusqu'à la plage adjacente et les jardins. Seuls les parcs et le ponton étaient encore paisible.  
La demeure, qui comprenait peut être des centaines de mètre carrés, était la résidence de vacance d'une ancienne et richissime famille de carrière (celle des Hadley). Depuis 2 semaines, le Capitol avait lancé une ''offensive'' discrète et dissuasive. Il multipliait les fêtes à différents endroit tel que celui ci, inconnu auparavant mais imposant. Chaque soir, on apprenait qu'une autre fête était programmée à tel place – et souvent très près des districts encore pauvres. On découvrait ainsi des riches familles, des domaines, des terrains vagues. La quantité de terre que possédait le Capitol, où qui s'était allié à lui, représentait une part presque totale de la bourgeoisie et de l'aristocratie. Les districts, soumis, se sentaient écrasés et dominés par toute cette opulence et cette richesse. Ils étaient entourés, cerclés de ce qui s'accommodait à leurs ennemis. Ils était cernés par la richesse, et elle s'avérait beaucoup plus redoutable que prévu. C'était un étalage vulgaire, et un gaspillage de temps que passait le Capitol a essayait d'impressionner et d'effrayer les 12 districts.  
Effie, membre qui essayait vainement de s'élever dans la société de cette époque – et qui touchait presque au but grâce à son mari, était un personnage officiel de ce genre de festivités.  
Néanmoins lassée, elle s'éclipsait au milieu de chaque fête. Mais cette fois ci, dans ce domaine restreint, elle devrais rester dans les limites de la demeure. Seule, son mari festoyant avec dieu-sait-qui, dans dieu-sait quelle pièce.  
Le vent faisait voler sa légère robe de soi framboise, presque transparente, qu'elle avait paré d'un énorme collier de véritable diamant et de tous ses accessoires assortis. Un verre de whisky à la main, elle passait ses doigts dans sa haute et magnifique coiffure tressée, et jouait avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux rouges.

**- Jolie fête.. n'est-ce pas, Effie ?**  
Les pas, puis la voix rocailleuse de Snow vint se mêler au souffle de l'air qui sifflait dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.  
Elle souleva la tête rapidement, dérangée soudainement et hocha le menton de haut en bas, fébrile, passant son doigts sur les contours du verre.

- **Oui, oui. **  
**- Cela devrait commencer à leur suffire je pense, à ces pro-rebelles**. Il sirota son rhum et se posa à côté d'Effie, debout, dans son costume 3 pièces noir tirant sur l'aile de corbeau.  
**- Hein ? .. Oh oui oui. **Elle baissa les yeux.  
Un léger silence -de la même famille que les blancs qui entravaient souvent les discussions s'immisça entre eux. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas gênés le moins du monde, plutôt ennuyés.

**- J'ai une équipe.. les meilleurs à vrai dire, qui travail à leurs exterminations. ****(il découpa chaque syllabe de ce mot) ****Nous avons retrouvé le signal de la radio par laquelle ils émettent.  
- Ah bien bien. **Ces yeux, profitant de sa vision à 180°, analysaient discrètement le président.  
Il toussa puis se racla la gorge et repris d'une vois plus claire :

**- J'ai parlé avec Seneca d'un projet que j'avais depuis longtemps envisagé en votre faveur. Une magnifique chance, à vrai dire. Effie, avouons le, être hôtesse – qui plus est du district 12, ne suffit plus pour s'imposer par les temps qui court.. Alors nous avions pensé a une.. promotion. Comme si vous montiez d'un grade, en quelque chose. Vous graviriez même.. plusieurs échelons, avec ce simple travail.  
- Oh.** Sa voix était fluette, simple. Elle semblait partagée entre l'ennui, l'indifférence et la crainte.  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais regardés depuis le début de la conversation, et c'est seulement maintenant que Snow se mit face à Effie et essaya de capter son regard.

**- Panem.. le Capitol, a besoin de vos services. ****Sa voix se fit plus suppliante, plus douce et implorante.****  
- Plait-il?** Elle leva la tête et soutint son regard. Trahis par sa main tremblotante, elle essaya de mettre sa sur le compte de la brise fraiche qui s'intensifiait.

**- Et bien.. Nous n'avons, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais réussi à faire s'infiltrer quelqu'un dans leur base. Et nous pensions que.. ****Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Effie.****  
Je vous apprécie énormément, et je sais que seule vous serez à la hauteur de..Enfin, regardez vous ma belle. **Sa main effleura sa joue et a son contact, elle baissa les yeux.  
**Vous êtes dotée d'une couverture naturelle avantageuse, il faut l'avouez. Et puis, vous avez fait vos preuves et je sais à quel point vous désirez gravir l'ascenseur sociale. Alors, en plus d'un nouveau logement et d'une rémunération triplée -moyennant de parfaits services, je pourrais même vous obtenir d'autres avantages tels.. **  
**- Je suis hôtesse, et non pas espionne.** Elle le coupa d'une voix forte, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué et qui lui déplut fortement. Après un autre blanc, une gorgée de whisky et un redressement du président, la voix de celui ci se fit encore plus graveleuse qu'auparavant et chacun de ses mots se faisait plus grave, plus menaçant.

**- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, je dirais à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de monsieur.. Abernathy.**  
Il partit, le pas lent et fort, quittant fièrement le ponton, finissant son verre.  
A peine avait-il fait une dizaine de pas, et s'être éloigné de quelques mètres, que la douce mélodie d'une soumission totale résonna à ses oreilles.

**- J'accepte.** La voix vacillante, elle essaya néanmoins de parler le plus fort et le plus distinctement possible. Elle baissa la tête, résignée.  
On le devina sourire dans l'obscurité et il baissa la tête. Après un léger instant, il se retourna vers la jeune nouvelle recrut et lui tendit sa main.

**- Si vous voulez bien me suivre..**  
Elle ramassa la trainé de sa robe, et tendit qu'il lui adressait son plus beau sourire, elle s'avança, chancelant, vers son nouveau chef et son bras embrassa celui du vieil homme.

Haymitch, sous le ponton, les mains dans les poches et les pieds baignant dans l'eau froide, entendit leurs pas et leur accord planant au dessus de sa tête -dans tous les sens du terme. Il fit un bref sourire, une mimique, avant de baisser la tête et de plonger ses yeux gris dans l'eau qui battait sur sa vie.


End file.
